Time
by Carol wells
Summary: Como pode o coração de um montro voltar a bater desse jeito por alguem?


**Time**

-

Escrita por: Carol Wells.

-

**Nota da autora: **Sweethearts, eu nunca escrevo one-shots, é uma tarefa **quase** que impossível para mim, mas dessa vez, ela saiu, e eu particularmente simpatizei muito com ela, essa semana me deram varias idéias malucas e incrivelmente boas e pretendo aproveitá-las, então nos encontraremos muito por aqui.

Boa leitura *-*

-

Quebrado, era assim que o coração dele estava desde aquela noite onde toda sua família foi tirada brutalmente dele, e mais tarde quando achávamos que nada poderia piorar a situação, o coração dele foi consumido pela culpa e pelo arrependimento de ter matado o próprio irmão.

Agora, caído ao lado do verdadeiro responsável pela destruição de seu clã, ele via sua vida passar diante de seus olhos causando ainda mais dor ao Uchiha, Sasuke imaginava como seria sua vida se não tivesse feito tantas escolhas erradas, apesar de que naquela época todas elas pareciam ser a única solução plausível.

Suspirou pesadamente, sentindo a vida sendo levada embora de seu corpo, aliviado por ter finalmente comprido sua vingança, mas infelizmente esse fato não trazia alegria, felicidade ou euforia, é talvez Kabuto estivesse mesmo certo, ele havia se tornado um monstro.

Finalmente pagaria por todos os erros que tinha cometido, Sasuke sabia que para o lugar que ele fosse – se é que realmente existe algo após a morte. – ele não encontraria Itachi, seus pais, Kakashi...

Há pouco tempo atrás soube da morte do antigo sensei, ah, como queria ter estado lá, para pelo menos tentar mudar o rumo daquela historia...

Naruto, seu melhor amigo, maior rival e principalmente o irmão que nunca teve a oportunidade de ter, também não estaria lá, pensar neles era de certa forma reconfortante,

- Nós estamos aqui para te salvar. – Uma voz doce e angelical ecoou pelo lugar banhado em sangue.

Aquela voz lembrava – mesmo que vagamente – a de um outro anjo que tentara salvar a sua vida, a única mulher que conseguira chegar perto do seu coração, a única que algum dia representou uma ameaça para seus planos, sua pequena flor de cerejeira.

Achava que estava começando a enlouquecer, realmente tinha chegado a sua hora, Sasuke fechou os olhos suspirando pesadamente e deixando aquela sensação quente percorrer todo o seu corpo.

Se Sasuke tivesse uma segunda chance faria algo diferente?Mudaria suas escolhas e o rumo que as coisas tomaram?Talvez sim, talvez não... Mas provavelmente nunca saberemos as respostas para essas perguntas.

-

O barulho das maquinas e o cheiro não deixavam duvidas, Sasuke estava em um hospital, não conseguia se mexer direito, para falar a verdade nem queria.

Considerava a idéia de não abrir os olhos, porque sinceramente? Tinha medo do que poderia encontrar se assim o fizesse.

Alguns minutos se passaram e aos poucos o moreno começou a recuperar os movimentos do corpo, dando-lhe a coragem que necessitava para abrir os olhos.

E quando abriu se arrependeu amargamente de não te-lo feito antes, ela estava lá, dormindo sentada na cadeira ao lado da cama, sem perceber o Uchiha deixou um sorriso de canto escapar.

Sua flor estava mais bonita do que imaginava, os cabelos rosados haviam crescido, seu corpo ganhado formas, não podia nem de longe ser comparada aquela garotinha de treze anos que ele se lembrava.

- Você continua vivo – A voz aliviada de Sakura o surpreendeu, tinha sido pego admirando-a. – Como se sente?

Sasuke se limitou a concordar com a cabeça depois de tanto tempo não tinha nem idéia de como agir ou de como tratar Sakura.

A flor deu um sorriso tímido, sempre soube que o Uchiha não mudaria, levantou-se da cadeira em um pulo e começou a examinar o moreno, sem trocar um olhar, um sorriso ou uma palavra com Sasuke.

- Acho que em algumas semanas você terá alta. – Sakura avisou com um sorriso no belo rosto, sabia que nada que dissese mudaria a decisão do moreno, então nem se daria ao trabalho de ser humilhada, tudo que podia fazer era desejar sorte ao Uchiha, mesmo que isso a machucasse.

O Olhar perdido e a falta de palavras incomodaram profundamente Sasuke, incomodaram bem mais do que ele gostaria de admitir.

- Bom... Até mais, Sasuke. – A rosada disse se virando em direção da porta, Sasuke não gostava nada da idéia de não ter a rosada por perto para cuidar dele como quando eles eram crianças.

E não se sabe o porquê mais a idéia de ter a Haruno somente para si, fazia com que o coração daquele monstro voltasse a bater mais rápido e ainda mais forte.

Então em um gesto impensado Sasuke agarrou o pulso de sua flor fazendo com que a mesmo o olhasse surpresa.

- Obrigado, Sakura. – Sasuke murmurou, permitindo-se sorrir para ela, por ela.

- Sempre que precisar Sasuke... – Sakura corou ainda mais ao perceber que o Uchiha acariciava seu pulso com o polegar. – Kun.

Mudar o passado Sasuke não poderia, mas aproveitar o futuro ao lado de Sakura era seu mais novo objetivo...

-

**N/A: **Mandem reviews e me contem o que acharam da one, nem que seja para me contar o quão ruim ela está, afinal não sei por onde anda a minha cabeça!

Beijos,

Carol Wells.


End file.
